


Comfort hoodie

by viclucadrew



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Grown Up, Hoodies, M/M, Romantic Fluff, on god how do i tag this!, ritsu gets caught wearing leos hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viclucadrew/pseuds/viclucadrew
Summary: Ritsu is lazy and when he realises he doesn't have anything to take a nap in, he has to take what's not his.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 34





	Comfort hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> i've never ever fuckin written in my life here ya go!

Being a lazy soul, Ritsu wasn't known for taking care of himself or whatever tasks had to be done around the house. This being said, he wasn't a fan of doing such a big, overwhelming, tiring task such as laundry, it exhausted him more than anything else...However, he promised Leo to take it in turns to do the laundry as both of them lacked the attention span to do the work constantly. 

The thought was interrupted by an overwhelming rush of drowsiness that surged through the vampire's body, he realised he hadn't taken a nap today, even though it was only the afternoon. Pushing away the thought of doing an actual, productive task, he slid onto the couch and sighed. Sleepy eyes were attracted to the dark cerulean article of clothing that lay on the arm of the couch. Slowly, he reached his arm out to inspect the misplaced garment to know what it actually was but it came to a surprise to see it was Leo's old hoodie from their time at Yumenosaki. For a few seconds he stared at it and wondered why out of all places it would be laying on the couch. Maybe Leo needed it washed? Maybe he was going to give it to his little sister? Who knows. All Ritsu knew that it felt kind of right to hold it again, in an odd way he missed it, it reminded him of when they first got together. 

Ritsu dragged the hoodie off the armrest and held it in his arms. Would it be weird to wear it? Maybe, but he didn't care. Slipping it over his head and pulling it down, it engulfed him in some weird sense of nostalgia like it was something he missed but didn't know...It was comfortable, cozy and soft and he couldn't help but enjoy it. The smell of Leo was a wonderful scent, albeit was a little crayon scented. He wasn't surprised it fit well and snug since he hadn't grown much, Leo on the other hand had a growth spurt so he was a little more taller than Ritsu, but he found it cute to have a tall boyfriend.

Feelings and memories flooded his brain, occupying it from the task of staying awake. With ease, he drifted off into his nap as he thought of the times him and his leader were pining, yearning and longing for each other but never having the courage to say anything. Until Ritsu graduated. Leo's confession was his graduation gift and he couldn't have been happier. Also when Leo ate crayons and Ritsu had to rush in to stop him or else they would be paying a visit to the ER. The time when Leo also used Ritsu's sleeping face as a piece of paper to write his music on. Good times. 

By the time Leo had come home, Ritsu was fast asleep on the couch, bundled up in his old hoodie. The composing maniac smiled to himself, and crept over to the couch to pick up his snoring lover and place him in their bed as it was a little more comfortable than the couch. Tucking Ritsu into bed gave him a warm, happy feeling that he was already rushing downstairs to write a song about.

Cuz he's gay and in love with Ritsu.


End file.
